Sakura's Confession
by MLLu
Summary: When a girl has a crush on a boy, how should she express it to him? (My Official Entry to Fanofthisfiction's SasuSaku Show Me the Love One Shot Challenge)


_The Official Entry to Fanofthisfiction's SasuSaku Show Me the Love One Shot Challenge_

* * *

 **Sakura's Confession  
** _Published: 23rd July 2018_  
 _Genre: Romance/Humor_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, this… this…" Sakura's stuttered vigorously, "this is for you!" she managed to say but her hand started to tremble when passing her handmade flower crown to the dark, spiky-haired boy.

He turned around to face the girl. The girl knew she had Sasuke's utmost attention since he was staring intensely into her eyes. However, quickly, the short, pink-haired girl broke the eye contact and gazed down to her sandals instead.

Gradually she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks."I-I… I made this for..." her mouth felt dry. "I know how much you like the color blue. That's why I added a lot of blue flowers in it. I hope you like it!" The pink-haired girl bowed humbly while presenting the gift containing cornflowers, morning glories, and white daisies to the boy.

Carefully, Sasuke took the flower crown from Sakura's hand and placed it on top of his head. "How do I look?" he asked, and smiled cheerfully to the little girl. Only then did Sakura raise her head to face Sasuke. As she saw him wearing it, her eyes sparkled like a thousands stars in the clear summer night. The young boy had never looked more dashing in Sakura's eyes. If it was possible, she was more in love with him than ever.

"You look amazing," Sakura said enthusiastically. She tried to stay calm, but she couldn't-not after seeing Sasuke wearing something she had personally made. Her imagination went wild, thinking of fantasies that involved the two of them.

 _A life with love throughout!_ _You will be my Prince Charming on a white horse, saving me from a cockroach, and together we will have babies. If it's a girl she will be named Sarada and–_

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when she suddenly saw Sasuke, whose facial expression drastically changed from smiling to frowning. Sakura was puzzled because they were having a sweet moment just seconds ago.

"Prince Charming? Babies? _Sarada?_ "

With her eyes wide, she gasped before her hands flew up to her mouth, shutting herself up. How could she be so stupid and careless to reveal her inner secrets out loud in front of Sasuke? Shivers ran down her spine and before she could come up with an explanation, the little boy ran away without saying a word. Just like that, Sakura was yet again, alone, on the vast flower field.

Sitting down on the ground, the young girl sniffed gently before pearl-shaped tears slowly rolled down her soft cheeks. This was not what she had imagined it would turn out. Sakural deeply regretted what she said and started blaming herself for ruining her big chance with Sasuke.

"My life is over! I will never become Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. I will never be Mrs. Uchiha!"

The thought of Sasuke not coming near her ever again turned her into a sobbing and bawling mess. She cried so loud that it scared many of the wild animals away from her. Seeing the small creatures seek shelter from her crying, made her feel even worse. Thus, Sakura buried her face in her hands and continued crying her heart out.

"Sakura, don't cry." A sudden voice spoke to her. Wiping her tears away in order to see who the gentle voice belonged to, she was met with a familiar face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you crying? Someone… someone as cute as you shouldn't be crying. You shouldn't let those beautiful green eyes of yours be filled with sad tears, only happy tears," Sasuke smiled shyly, showcasing his dimples, which Sakura was quite smitten with. He then caught a tear rolling down her soft cheeks with his finger and wiped it away.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore!" Sakura sniffled. "I thought I had lost you for good."

"Of course not!" Sasuke assured her. "I was away because I was out picking this up for you!" He then showed a flower which he had hidden behind his back. Sakura took a deep breath when she saw a white lily in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, it's so pretty!" Her face glowed when she looked at him.

"Here, let me put it in your hair for you." With care, he placed the flower above Sakura's ear and stroke gently Sakura's hair afterwards. "There, now you look like my princess."

"What did you just call me?" Sakura was pretty sure she heard him the first time but just to be certain she asked him again. A bright smile appeared on her face while her heart began beating faster and faster.

"I said you're my princess, Sakura. If I'm your Prince Charming, then you're definitely my princess. I've noticed you for quite a while, Sakura"

"You have?" Sakura gulped, staring blankly at him.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." The boy smiled and held both of her hands tightly together in his. "Sakura, I love you! Do you love me?"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too!" Sakura said impulsively, feeling the heat rushing back to her cheeks. The boy leaned his head towards Sakura's, indicating that he wanted to kiss her on the lips. Without hesitations, Sakura let him push his lips towards hers.

"Sakura"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura…"

(~ ~ ~)

"Sakura… wake up, Sakura! It's time to leave! _Sakura!_ " the screechy voice kick started an adrenaline rush inside Sakura which caused her to snap out of her daydream immediately.

"Ino-chan? Why? … Where? … Sasuke-kun? … My kiss?" Sakura asked bewildered her blond-haired friend, while looking around the flower field. There were no signs of the black-haired boy anywhere, only other academy students who were about to gather their belongings and leave.

"What kiss?" Ino frowned, staring at Sakura, who shook her head from side to side. The blond-haired friend of Sakura sighed. "What shall I do with you, Sakura? Sasuke-kun isn't here. Now hurry up before we get scolded by Suzume-sensei."

With a blink of an eye Ino was gone. Slowly getting back to reality Sakura found the flower crown that she had made in her hand. Compared to Ino's, hers was not big and voluminous, but rather small and flat. However, since flower arrangement wasn't Sakura's strongest point and it was her first try, she was quite satisfied with the outcome. Now, she just needed to find Sasuke and give it to him as a present. Inside the little girl's head, she had already planned out how Sasuke would fall in love with her.

 _Once you see him you're going to give it to him! Repeat after me. Once you see him you're going to give it to him! Don't run away. Don't cry, just give the flower crown to him. He will love it. He will love it so much that he will ask you to become his girlfriend. You two will go on a date and after a couple of years you guys get married. The wedding will be everything you wanted it to be, and all the girls will die of envy seeing you and Sasuke-kun sharing a kiss. You will live happily ever after. Shannarō!_

Picturing herself wearing an engagement ring that Sasuke would propose to her with made her jump around the field and giggle. All of a sudden, a black-haired boy ran pass her at top speed towards Ino and the other classmates. It was Sasuke! Without thinking clearly she yelled his name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Turning around, the Uchiha boy looked directly at Sakura. His black eyes drilled into her emerald green eyes. "What?"

"Sa… Sasuke-kun!" She stuttered. Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach when she found the courage to pass her present to Sasuke, "He-here."

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and sweat running down her forehead. It all felt very familiar to Sakura, like she was having a deja vu.

The black-haired boy looked carefully at the flower crown in her hands before reaching out for it. As he did, Sakura's heart started beating vigorously, feeling as if it was about to jump out of her chest. When he brushed against Sakura's hand by mistake, it sent a shockwave through her body. She wanted to scream for joy but she stopped herself by sealing her lips as tight as she could, giving her a strained facial expression.

"It's..." but before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Sakura collapsed to the flower field right in front of him.

Staring at the pink-haired girl again, he found her with a smile on her face. The little boy frowned, "What a weird girl!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Hello there,

I actually wanted to save this plot for my one-shot collection, _Naruto: Childhood Memories_ , but in order to participate in this challenge I decided to publish a small bit, like a preview, just to see how people will respond to the idea of mine. So here it is! I will in the future write the complete version of this and continue where I left off.

A huge thank-you to my beta-reader, iBloo! Even though she was busy, she still had time to help me out! For that I can't thank her enough.

Also, a shout out to Fanofthisfiction for establishing another fantastic challenge!

With that said, support the other participants of the _SasuSaku Show Me the Love One Shot Challenge._ Head over to Fanofthisfiction's profile and check them out.  
Support constructive criticism, support FanFiction Review Movement! #FanfictionReviewMovement #FRM 👍

~MLLu


End file.
